Opposites Don't Attract
by SmileMe99
Summary: The head of the studios send the two rival casts to camp for a couple of days to bond. Sonny and Chad hate each other as always. But does Chad hate Sonny as much as he hates Tawni? Were Sonny and Chad's famous 'Fine, fine. Good, good' arguments meant to be between TAWNI and Chad? Were Sonny and Chad never meant to have a love/hate relationship? (not chawni, I promise)
1. Partners

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SWAC**

**So this is a new (probably three-shot?) story that I want to begin. And thank you thank you thank you soooo much to everyone who reviewed Battle of the Steaks! You guys make my day!**

**ENJOY!**

Sonny's POV:

I walked down Condor Studio's hallways to the prophouse. I slurped my spoon filled with soft pink substance before throwing it away in a trashcan along with the small cup and napkin. That was some good Fro-Yo. Sighing, I looked down at my watch. Tawni was supposed to be here thirty minutes ago so that we could reherse our new Real princesses of New Jersey sketch with Zora in the prophouse. But Zora was no where to be seen. She's probably hiding in the vents.  
Just as I was about to enter the prophouse, I heard two familiar voices and stopped dead in my tracks.

"Chad, you're so super annoying!"

My eyes widened at the sound of his name.

"Yeah, all I heard was 'Chad, you are so super' blah blah blah."

I stifled a giggle. Typical Chad.

"Do you really have to come all the way to So Random! to brag about your stupid award for your show?"

"First of all, yes! I very much enjoy rubbing it in your faces."

"Jerk."

"Cough. Jealous. Cough."

I rolled my eyes. Chad is such a heart-throb. I slightly turned my head to get a better view of the two. It was Tawni and Chad. Tawni looked super annoyed, she had her arms folded, giving Chad multiple glares. Chad on the other hand, was smirking as he spoke. I could tell he was enjoying seeing her annoyed. Funny. This kind of stuff is what Chad and I usually fought about. I don't know why, but it felt kind of uncomfortable not sharing that fight with Chad. Maybe he noticed Tawni was in there and not me and decided to make the best of it. He knew I hated him more than anyone else.

"We're not jealous," Tawni hissed through her teeth.

"Right. Keep telling yourself that," Chad smirked. Again.

"Fine!"

Chad stopped and hesitated to answer. He instantly frowned.

"Fine?" it came out more like a question. This was something he only shared with.. _me_. I bit my lip hoping she wouldn't continue. But to my surprise (and probably to Chad's, too). She did.

"Good!" Tawni threw her arms up.

Chad blinked. So did I. What was Tawni _doing_? Those arguments were suppose to be between Chad and _me_! Me! No one else! I huffed. No way was Chad replacing me with Tawni.. Not that I care...

Chad looked confused. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it.

Yes!

But my face dropped as he opened his mouth again.

"Good." he cleared his throat afterwards.

Chad turned his body towards the exit. He looked like he wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. I quickly sprinted towards a trash can and crouched down. I saw Chad storm out still with a confused face. What just happened? I suddenly felt anger and barged into the prophouse.

"Tawni!" I shouted. The blond whipped around to catch my look in the eye. She simply shrugged as if saying _Don't look at me, I don't know a thing._

"Don't act all innocent! I saw you! What was that with you and Chad!" I fumed not noticing the slight blush on my cheeks that were burning up.

"Oh, you saw that?" Tawni asked a bit nervously.

NO POV:

Sonny nodded. She couldn't help but feel a little hurt. For some odd reason...

"I was just trying to get Chad to leave, that's all." Tawni said quickly, making her way to the exit.

"Hold it right there! What was up with the uh with the um-"

"With what? The 'fine, fine. Good, Good!' ?"

Sonny slowly nodded as she felt her cheeks burn up. Again.

"Why does it matter? You and Chad do it all the time so why can't _I_ do it with him?"

"Because-because-uh um it's just-you just can't, okay!" Sonny frowned.

"Why?" Tawni placed her hands on her hips.

"Because!"

"Because?"

"Just because! You just _can't_!" Sonny crossed her arms.

"Well, I just _did_!" Tawni shot back.

Sonny was about to explode now. She attempted to calm herself by taking a deep breath and relaxing her shoulders.

Just as she was about to speak, Marshall walked in with Nico, Grady, and Zora behind him. Sonny sighed in relief. She really didn't feel like having this conversation with Tawni, of all people.

"Alright, listen up, kids!" Marshall smiled wide.

Tawni jumped a little for she was startled by his voice. She whipped around to face the rest of her cast along with Sonny.

"The head of the studios agreed to Sonny's idea of bonding."

Upon hearing that next sentence, the So Random! cast began begging, pleading, and whining except for Sonny who burst out in excitement.

The next thing the So Random! and Mackenzie Falls cast knew, they were on a campsite listening to Ms. Bittermen explain the rules of the bonding game they were about to play.

**A/N: I know that was a fast transition but I just wanted to get ****_to_**** it. It would be really boring to explain what happens in between. Packing. That's it. :(**

"Now, I will pare each of you up with the person of the opposite cast whom you hate the most."

Everyone groaned. except for Sonny-of course. She stood beside her cast uncontrollably smiling.

"Nico and Penelope."

A faint 'yes!' was heard from Nico before the two made their way aside from the two casts. Penelope simply rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"Zora and Skylar," Ms. Bittermen continued.

Then came Grady and Chastity. Grady had actually been crushing on Chastity for a while, and he couldn't wait to get started! Now, it was just Sonny, Chad, Tawni, and Ferguson. Sonny already knew she was going to be pared with Chad. After all, they hated each other the most, didn't they? But Sonny was proved wrong when Ms. Bittermen announced the following.

"Tawni and Chad."

**Not my best at all. But here it is! I hope you guys liked it!**  
**REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE?**

**Thanks! :)**


	2. I'm Not Jealous!

**Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I love the suggestions! I got interested in one of them so expect ****_that_**** in the next chapter!**

**ENJOY!**

**SONNY's POV:**

"Tawni and Chad."

"What!" I blurted out accident. My cheeks turned crimson red as Chad and Tawni stared at me. Chad smirked and winked at me before walking away with Tawni. The embarrassment washed through me yet again.

"And finally, Sonny and Ferguson," Ms. Bittermen finally sighed and walked ahead of us.

I turned to look at Ferguson who was standing there boredly. He walked ahead of me to the others who were only a few feet away lined up next to their partners beside a tree. I rolled my eyes as I saw Tawni and Chad next to each other talking quietly, no- flirting? No, I'm wrong...just talking. I stood beside Ferguson as Ms. Bittermen explained the rules.

"Your partners may change throughout the activities we will do but expect to see a lot of your partner for a while. We will have a total of five activities and at the end we will have one last activity and the partners that win get -as I'm told- is a real, worth wild prize," she took a breath. "Our first bonding activity is this." she handed out handkerchiefs to every group. "One of you puts on the blindfold and your partner will communicate with you in order to reach the finish line which will be this rope." she pointed to the ground where she had thrown a rope. "You may begin."

I looked over to Tawni and Chad. Chad rolled his eyes as he tied the blindfold over his eyes. I giggled, Tawni must have made him be the blindfolded one. But he said yes to Tawni? I shook the thought off and looked over at Ferguson who was waiting beside me boredly. He wanted me to do it. I gave him a questioning look and he just shrugged carelessly. I rolled my eyes and tied the blindfold over my eyes just as Chad had done.

...

**NO POV:**

"Forward..." Tawni was saying as she looked at her nails. "Forward...keep going." she wasn't even paying attention.

Chad cautiously walked slowly forward, stretching his arms out around his surroundings.

"Keep going," Ferguson told Sonny as he yawned and sat down on a rock. Soon, he was falling asleep.

"Am I still going the right way?" Sonny asked, concerned, but heard nothing in response. She sighed and walked ahead slowly. "Am I close at least- ow!"

"Watch where you're going, Monroe!" Sonny heard Chad's rude tone.

"Hm, let me think, I would- if I could see!" Sonny shot back.

"We have our first winners!" Ms. Bittermen announced. "Now everyone else hurry up to the finish line!"

"Blondie! I hate not winning, am I close?" Chad asked but didn't get anything in response either. Tawni was too busy fixing her nails to pay any attention. Chad sighed in frustration and mumbled, "Forget it."

"How are we suppose to get there if our partners aren't paying attention?" Sonny called out to Ms. Bittermen.

"Do the best you can!" they heard her say.

Sonny stomped her foot in frustration and threw her hand down towards Chad's.

"Watch it!"

"What do you expect, I can't see!" Sonny sighed again. "Give me you're hand."

"What?"

"Just do it."

Hesitantly, Chad intertwined his hand with Sonny's just as Ms. Bitterment called out second place. They slowly started inching forward and soon were called out to winning third place. They both untied the blindfolds.

"Good job," Ms. Bittermen complemented. "You two are getting along well, it looks. Now, Chad just has to work on his trust issues with Tawni. And as for you, Sonny... I guess you get along with everyone now.. or at least try if the other person is willing to."

Sonny actually felt disappointed. Since when did her and Chad get along? When did that happen? How is it that Chad and Tawni can't stand each other. Has the world gone mad?!

Chad huffed as he glared at the first and second winners who had beat them. Grady and Chastity had won first place and Zora and Skylar were in second. The rest were still trying to figure it out. Chad Dylan Cooper had to win! He was determined now.

**SONNY'S POV:**

Was I the only one noticing the change? Did Chad notice that this meant that him and Tawni had a hating relationship now? Maybe he's too distracted. Maybe he's too busy getting annoyed by her and deciding who the competition in these activities were. Surely, if he was in my place, he would notice these changes.

Then the light turned on.

If I was having a hard time with someone else, he would really notice. Then, maybe things could finally go back to normal. I've had enough of this none sence. But who could I... my eyes drifted to my partner who was dozed off on a rock. I never knew he was lazy... well, maybe he's just tired. After a minute of thinking, I felt silly. No way was I doing that! It would sound almost as if I were jealous of them. Pffft! I'm not jealous. That's definitely not it. Not it at all. In fact that's way off.

"Cooper! Did we win? We won, right?" Tawni appeared beside Chad.  
"We lost. Monroe here and I, finished the race."  
"Sooo, that still means we won, right?"  
Chad rolled his eyes, "Sure, whatever."  
"Yes!" Tawni squealed.

Chad's eyes drifted towards Tawni's hand.

"What's that?"

Tawni followed his gaze, "My pocket mirror."

"Can I see it?"

"No! You'll break it!"

Chad gasped, "I bet it's already broken!"

Tawni gasped.

"Get along, you two!" Ms. Bitteremen spoke up. "Be patient while everyone else finishes. Ugh, I'm sick of everything, of all of you. They made me come here. Otherwise I'd be in vegas or something.. with my cute wittle kitties, of course."

I casually backed away from her.

I frowned as I watched Chad and Tawni continued to argue quietly even after being told otherwise. You could barely hear what they were saying. It was like they were having a private conversation that they didn't want anyone to know about. It almost looked like.. like.. like they were... flirting.

And just like that I changed my mind. Maybe getting things back to normal is exactly what I need. Just being like before. But I'm not jealous, of course.

**Will it be Chad's turn to feel what Sonny's feeling?**

**Does Sonny feel jealous?**

**It gets better in the next chapter!**

**R&R!**

**Thanks!:)**


	3. Tawni with a Secret

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

**Wow, thank you a million times to everyone who reviewed! I have been trying to find time to write 'cause I've been meaning to get back to this story. But now I'm finally updating! After about.. five days. Plus, I have decided that this story will be longer than what I had planned, so it will no longer be a three-shot! It makes me happy to see that people are actually getting into the story and I would be sad to end it so soon, too. This chapter is very short but the next one will longer, full of channy, and just.. better than this one because I don't really like this chapter. It's not my best, just have that in mind. Lol. :)**

**ENJOY!**

****_~Lunch Time~_

**Sonny's POV:**

We were all to be seated beside our partner from before so we could have some sort of small talk while we ate what I think is pizza. Disgusting. Well, I guess I'll at least try.

"So? Ferguson?" that was his name right?

"Yes?" He was staring at his plate oddly, too.

"My name is Sonny."

He looked at me then, "You're a Random. Why are you talking to me?"

_Really. REALLY?!_ Did he _have_ to be another version of Chad? I bet everyone else in his cast is jerk like him! Well, It's not like I didn't know that already, but come _on_!

"You know, we're here. Camping. Did anyone explain to you the reason?"

He rolled his eyes, "We can't get along with you."

"Why not?"

"You're all _Randoms._ You're not to be trusted."

"I give up. You're impossible! _I _am at least _trying _to get along!"

Ms. Bittermen interrupted from the other end of the table just then, "After you have finished eating, come back to the campsite so we can build the tents!"

Ferguson turned to me, "You really shouldn't waste your time."

"Maybe I won't!" I said angrily.

"Okay!" he rolled his eyes and got up.

"Okay!" I hissed.

"See ya," he walked away.

"See ya," I rolled my eyes.

The first thing I saw when I turned my head was the two blonds staring at me from the other end of the table. Tawni looked shocked, but quickly looked away. Chad, however, looked a bit hurt before he stared down at his plate. Almost everyone had gone back to the campsite now. As I got up and followed, I started thinking about their expressions... and about what I had said. It almost sounded like the arguments Chad and I used to have. Although, it _was _a little bit different. I had done it without actually thinking about it. But Chad didn't look jealous... he looked _hurt_. That wasn't what I was going for at all.

"Great job."

I jumped and turned my head.

"Tawni! You scared me!" I took in a breath. She was walking beside me now.

"You were too deep in your thoughts of regret, right?"

How did she _know_?!

"No, why?"

"Didn't you see the look he had on his face? I thought you knew that you knew that you two had a hidden connection somewhere! Now he's annoying me more than ever! You see what you did?! Why did you have to go on flirting with that other guy? Now, Pooper's going to make my life impossible for the next few days!"

I waited while she caught her breath. I decided to accuse her as well.

"Look, Tawni. I know you like Chad, okay?"

Tawni stopped dead in her tracks, blinked once, and turned to face me suddenly.

"What did you say?" she asked quietly.

"You heard me," was I wrong?

A minute passed...

Then she burst out laughing.

"You.. actually... th-think- You've come to the conclusion that _I_ like Chad?"

"Well.. do you?"

She looked at me seriously.

"No."

"Then why are you arguing with him!? _Why_ did Ms. Bittermen pare you two up for hating each other the most?!"

"Because!"

"Because?"

"Because! Because we _do_ hate each other the most?" it sounded more like a question.

"Really?" My voice was smug.

"Really_."_

"_Really_."

We glowered at each other for a long minute.

"Is there anything else you wanted to say?" Tawni asked. She sounded like she really wanted this conversation to end. Why was that?

"I know you're hiding something."

"I'm not hiding anything," she nervously bit her lip slightly but quickly released it.

"Just tell me! You're not fooling anyone _especially _me."

She was silent.

"Does it have to do with me?"

She shook her head.

"Chad?"

She opened her mouth but closed it quickly.

"Alright! Let's get a move on with this because my back hurts. Build your tents." Ms. Bitterment explained, boredom written all over her face. "There will be a tent for each cast. Get started."

Tawni was lucky.

"This conversation isn't over, Tawni," I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Whatever," she glared and walked away to join Nico, Grady, and Zora.

Was I completely sure of what was going on?

No.

But one thing was for sure, Tawni's up to _something. _And it all centers around Chad.

So what's left to think?

**What do YOU think?**

**What do you think of Tawni? Hm, this chapter seems short.. And say GOODBYE to chawni! The next chapter is all about channy! I just had to put that argument between Sonny and Tawni in there. I can't believe I made it a chapter! But it felt weird to have that mixed with channy in the same chapter... so yeah. Expect the next one sooner than this one! R&R! Thanks! :)**


	4. Author's Note! Important!

**Hey everyone! First off, I'd like to apologize for not updating in a very long time! I actually ****_wrote_**** that the next chapter would be up sooner than the last :( **

**You would think that during Christmas Break I would have time to sit down and write something... but the truth is... I just ****_didn't. _****I guess I'm not the girl I used to be when I would spend all my time thinking of what to write in my letter to Santa :) lol. I actually have to go Christmas shopping with my family (excluding my little siblings).**

**Then, there's school. Getting back into the habit of doing *shivers* ****_work._**

**_But _****guess ****_what?! _****My birthday was yesterday! :D**

**I was so happy- ****_not! _**

**As soon as everyone (family&friends) arrived, the lights went out and didn't come back until 10:00pm. *sigh* To think that never happens and it chose to ****_that_**** day of all days. So everyone had to go to bed, welcoming a rainstorm D:**

**A big house with no light:(**

**ANYWAY...**

**Tonight I will post the following chapter! It doesn't matter how late it is. I have nothing to lose. It's Saturday.**

**Once again.. I'm sorry for not updating and I'm really sorry for boring you about my life recently.**

**GO TO SCHOOL, EAT RIGHT, READ, WRITE, AND NEVER LEAVE YOUR PHONE WHERE YOUR BROTHER CAN FIND IT OR ELSE YOU'RE LOOKING AT A WET iPHONE FOR THE NEXT FEW DAYS.**

**Ahem... *clears throat***

**Sorry, I don't know what happened to me back there..**

**THANKS!:)**


	5. Telephone and Pranks

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SWAC.**

**Again.. I'm really sorry about the delay.. I just hope everybody's a bit patient so I can continue the story *inserts very hopeful face***

**NO POV:**

"See! We work way faster when we're together and away from those drama-snobs!" Nico said happily.

Sonny huffed, "I did all of it."

"Sonny!" Tawni gasped dramatically. "You shouldn't take all the credit for building the tent!"

"Yeah!" Grady agreed. Sonny gave him a glare and he backed away a little.

Sonny turned towards Zora who was sitting on a rock, sighing. "What's up Zora? It's unlike you to be so.. so.. _still_."

"There's nothing to do," she answered lazily.

"-Ooh! But there's _unfortunately _plenty to do," Ms. Bittermen spoke as she walked over to us. "You're going to play one last activity before the sun sets. It's called.. TELEPHONE!"

Silence.

"_Telephone?_" Nico repeated.

"Not even _I _play that game anymore," Zora commented.

"You have to play it. I have a whole list of bonding games you're supposed to play."

"Ms. Bittermen, how does this exactly qualify as a bonding game?" Sonny asked, confused.

"I don't know."

"Then-"

"-Let's join the Mackenzie Falls cast. They should be just about done building their tent."

~:~:~:~:~

**SONNY'S POV:**

"That is _not _a _tent!_" Tawni hissed.

She looked outraged and I could definitely see her point. I considered calling it a one story house rather than a _tent._

Ms. Bittermen cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"As I was saying.. you are all going to play a game called Telephone! I'm sure you've all heard of it. Someone will start a message and pass it on to everyone by whispering it in their ear. The very last person has to say it aloud. The goal here is to get the message through exactly as how it was said. So.. who would like to begin?"

"Ooh! Me!" Tawni threw her arms in the air.

"Alright, Tawni. Go ahead."

Tawni thought for minute and then leaned leaned down to Zora's ear. We watched Zora's expression as she rolled her eyes and passed it to Nico, who passed it to Skylar, who passed it to me, and so on until we reached the very last person. Grady. It seemed like he was excited. He was jumping in place and smiling none stop. Finally, Chad chuckled when he passed the message to Grady.

Grady frowned. His eyebrow creased like he was thinking intently. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it quickly, regretting it.

"Grady, what did you hear?" Ms. Bettermen questioned.

"I-I-" he struggled.

Did the message get changed? Probably into something ridiculous. I thought back to what I had heard..

_If you are the last person to get this message say Tawni's the prettiest girl on the planet._

Hm. Could it have possibly been turned into something _more _ridiculous?

"GRADY!"

We all jumped from Ms. Bittermen's sudden outburst.

"IF YOU'RE THE LAST PERSON TO GET THIS MESSAGE DON'T SAY ANYTHING!"

The Mackenzie Falls cast burst out laughing as Tawni pouted, as Zora snickered, as Nico cringed, as Grady breathed in and out, as I glared at the cast, and as Ms. Bittermen fumed.

"Sonny!"

Startled, I stuttered as I spoke, "Uhh- um, y-yes, Ms. Bittermen? It wasn't me!"

"I know. We're starting over and you're starting us off."

"Okay."

Ms. Bittermen screamed loudly to shut everyone up which really scared me might I add.

"SONNY is going to begin this time, and NO funny business!" She ordered. Everyone nodded timidly.

I thought for a minute and decided on going with something simple.

_Hot cross buns_

_..._

"HOT CRUST BUTTS!" Grady shouted.

_really?_

"AGAIN!" Ms. Bittermen ordered. "If you all don't get this right this last time. We're done. _I'm _starting this time."

...

Well.. I heard: _The kitchen has black mold._

Nico looked confused when he announced that _The chicken has a bad cold?_

The point is that we never got it right and we ended up getting sent to sleep. The good thing about all of this is that we didn't have to share a tent with those drama snobs. I was happily inside my tent with my cast.

Everyone was in their sleeping bags when suddenly Nico and Grady sat up.

"Oh no, I know that look," Zora sighed.

"We're going to prank them!" Nico announced and high-fived Grady.

I gasped, "You guys! That's the whole point of this-"

Nico gave me a look, "Is it really worth it, Sonny? Do you think we might actually get along with them?"

I pouted.

"I got it!" Zora beamed. "Let's all go! I could use a good laugh. Finally something exciting around here."

Nico and Grady grinned in satisfaction while Tawni and I just sat there glowering at them.

"Well, I guess I'm in, too," Tawni finally said.

"What?" I gaped. "Tawni!"

She shrugged.

"So now what? You expect me to give in, too?" I prompted.

Everyone nodded slowly.

I sighed but then smiled wide. "Alright, let's go!"

Everyone beamed as they crawled out of their sleeping bags and picked up their shoes outside the tent. Soon enough we were standing outside of their tent.. each of us holding various that Nico and Grady had given the rest of us.

"Alright, I got Chastity," Grady called dibs.

"Oh whatever. Lets go before Ms. Bittermen wakes up and sees us!" Zora urged.

We carefully unzipped the fancy tent and stepped inside, zipping it back up.

Tawni gasped, "It's a castle!"

"Shhh!"

"Sorry.."

Well, this time I had to lighten up. I had one target. Chad.

I found him on a bed, silently sleeping. A bed? Seriously? I rolled my eyes and opened the syrup I had in my hands. It was time for some fun.

"Just get Ferguson. I got Chad."

My teeth locked in place as I turned to glare.

"No, Tawni."

...

**Whoa, Sonny's angry. SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG! But I'm back! Next chapter will be soon! Review please!**

**THANKS!:)**


	6. What Just Happened?

**(please read this)**

**I would like to apologize for not updating in so long. I've been really busy these past few months. I never forgot though, this was always on my mind. I will try to update. I promise! About a week ago I said 'okay! I'm gonna post a new chapter'. I had actually already started Chapter 6 (or you could say 5) a while back and I was going to finish it. BUT when I logged on, I realized it'd been SO long, it had deleted my draft. I got really unmotivated and I felt really ashamed. But that's when I remembered it was the _last _chapter that I did this with. Nothing was lost. I have also read the reviews for this story and I felt really happy that their were was still an amount of people who enjoy this story and want to follow it. ****_That_**** gave me motivation. **

**So now, without further ado, I now present to you...**

**Chapter 6 (technically) **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own SWAC or any of its characters!**

**SONNY'S POV:**

"No," my jaw set as I glowered at Tawni.

She looked startled from my severe staring.

"Why do you want to do everything with Chad?" I continued, still angrily. "You said you didn't like him, was that a lie? Are you two secretly dating?" my breathing hitched, "What are you keeping from me, Tawni!" towards the end my voice grew louder than necessary. Chad stirred in his bed and mumbled something incomprehensible.

"Hey!" Zora hissed at us from across the tent. "Keep it quiet!"

I turned back to Tawni and glared while she looked around uncomfortably, trying to avoid my previous questions.

"Well?" I prompted.

She frowned, her expression was torn.

"Look," she began and sighed. "I really _don't _like Chad like that. No matter what happens... I just.. don't ... see him like that. I never have and I never will. So.. please just _try_ to get that through your head, Sonny." She held my gaze, begging me to understand.

"But I still don't understand!" my voice shook.

"Shh."

I sniffed. My nose actually picked up something sweet in the air

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice sincere, and her entire face soft.

"Can't you just tell me what's going on, then?"

"_AHH!_"

The second we turned to look, Grady had landed on the floor, covered in syrup. Nico was holding on to.. a _lamp? _to keep from falling down. The syrup was everywhere. His feet were skating in circles as he held on tightly.

It seemed as though Zora was already on the run. She was just now slipping out of the tent. Tawni and I looked at each other with panicked faces when we heard two confused voices. Chastity and Marta had woken up.

We ducked when they turned to look around. Chastity squinted at the sight of Nico and Grady- now trying to stand up in the sticky mess.

Marta yawned sleepily, "Do you see some people there?"

"Oh good! You see them, too!" Chastity's voice was groggy with sleep.

"Shut UP!" we heard another voice say.

It was Chad. He merely sat up about to throw a pillow at the girls when he suddenly fell back onto his bed, exhausted.

I beckoned Nico and Grady to use this moment to get down. When they turned back to look, they were gone.

"What?" Chastity said, "Weren't there just-"

"Ugh, I'm dreaming." Marta lay back and closed her eyes.

Chastity frowned and lay back as well, shutting her eyes tightly. Eventually, she relaxed her tense posture. Once we were sure everyone was certainly asleep, we escaped through the slightly unzipped opening of the tent. I sighed in relief, relieved we didn't get caught. Although, I knew there was going to be a big controversy in the morning once they found the mess we left behind. More specifically, from Nico and Grady.

We hurried back into our tent, trying to be as quiet as possible. I stepped on the heels of my boots and slipped out of them, using our the side of our tent for support. Once we were all safely inside, we crawled back into our sleeping bags.

"It took you all long enough."

I jumped, startled. It was Zora.

"You abandoned us!" Grady accused.

"You _screwed_ the prank!" she shot back. "I wasn't about to be apart of _that _completely avoidable failure."

"We're sure to hear about this in the morning," I added.

"No doubt." Tawni agreed.

I couldn't help but turn to look at her. Her eyes were caught on something far away, thinking away in the distance.

"Or maybe not..." Nico thought aloud.

"Nico, we're _gonna_ be blamed," Zora rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I know. It's just that... our prank probably won't do so bad. Grady and I spilled all of that syrup on the floor. They're bound to wake up in the morning and fall down on it!" he high-fived Grady.

"You guys..." I sighed.

"Boys..." Tawni shook her head disapprovingly.

"Idiots." Zora rolled her eyes.

We went to sleep soon after, but I had lost all my tiredness. I sat up and looked around, it seemed as though everyone was already asleep. Except me. I crawled out of my sleeping bag and slipped out the tent, pulling on my boots on the way. Maybe a midnight walk around might return some of the sleepiness. But now it seemed like the wrong decision. All I could think about was Chad... and Tawni. I was so confused. Tawni seemed very honest and sincere earlier. And now I didn't know what to think. I'd been sure she had feelings for him. Did she lie to me? She seemed pretty convincing, but after all of that, was I wrong?

And as if hearing my pondering about the subject, I saw a tall figure sitting on a large rock off to the side of our eating area. I walked, curiously wondering who it could be. Maybe it was Ms. Bittermen. Could she not sleep also? She was always so strange... It was definitely someone from the campsite.

My heart stuttered when I recognized the tall blond sitting on the rock.

"Sonny?" he seemed just as surprised as I was.

"Chad?" I asked, although I knew it was him. "What are you doing out here?"

"Can't sleep." he answered.

"Me neither," I almost made it sound like a question.

He looked at me for a minute. Something on my face made his face brighten. I wondered what my expression looked like. He abruptly patted the space next him. He wanted me to sit with him. I thought for a moment, then deliberately and carefully made my way over to him and sat down beside him. He sighed and looked at the sky. We sat there in silence for a few minutes until he broke the silence.

"It's nice out here."

"It is." I agreed.

"You really can't sleep?" I asked. I specifically remembered how he had fallen back on his bed from exhaustion. The corners of his mouth twitched.

"Chloe and Penelope won't stop talking."

I raised an eyebrow, "You mean Chastity and Marta."

"What's the difference?"

I sighed. Typical Chad.

"Aren't you tired?" he asked this time.

"Not really."

"Why is that?"

I shrugged. "I'm rather restless tonight."

He smiled and looked at me. His ocean blue eyes dazzling me. "I like talking with you like this."

My heart skipped a beat. "Like what?"

"When we're not arguing. It's nice."

"For a change, right?"

He looked off to the side, gazing into the dark night.

"We should do this more often," I suggested.

He turned back to look at me then, "This is the first time we really _talk. _I don't think that will be possible for us."

"That's funny."

He frowned. "I'm no comedian, Sonny."

"I mean, how you just said it wasn't possible for us." I corrected myself.

"It isn't," he defended.

"No." I shook my head. He wasn't understanding. "You practically just said we fight _too _much. But don't you now fight way more with.. Tawni?" I tried not to emphasize too much on the word 'now'.

His lips pressed into a hard line. He looked like he was thinking his answer through carefully.

He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it quickly, regretting it. He rearranged his thought process, "Really?" he said instead.

"Really."

He stared to the side and gazed into the darkness once again. I might never get a chance like this again. He seemed at ease. Well... before anyway.

"It's kind of like you two are a couple.. arguing," I made sure to add that at the end.

He frowned, anger flashed in his eyes. He didn't answer me. Minutes passed, every second making me more anxious than before. Did he not want to tell me? To... _admit _that he and Tawni were dating?

He took a breath and finally spoke. I held my breath.

"It's not like that." he still sounded upset, but he didn't specifically argue. "She gets on my nerves all the time. It drives me crazy. It's not like you and me. I don't _mean _everything I say... with you." he breathed. This was not easy for him to say. "But with her..." he stared at me and paused, "Everything is getting past me recently."

He gazed into my eyes. I hadn't realized that we were centimeters apart. My head spun and I realized I was still holding my breath. I let out a shaky breath but my breathing hitched when he leaned closer, I could smell his the sweet aroma of his cologne. Did he wear it to sleep? I thought about that for a short second before he leaned even closer. My thoughts didn't make sense now. Then he suddenly pulled away and closed his eyes tightly.

"It's late." he said.

I swallowed, "You have to go."

He looked at me, "You should, too. We probably have to get up early in the morning."

"You can get up at anytime you want," I pointed out.

He smiled, "I choose to do that, even though I'm not suppose to."

"Are you going to?"

He shrugged but grinned, "Probably."

"I just want to ask you one more thing."

He waited hesitantly.

"Don't you think it's strange that you and Tawni got paired up for hating each other the most?"

He thought for a minute, "Not entirely. I have to admit, it took me by surprise... for a little while anyway."

"But?" I waited impatiently.

He smirked, "You look tired. We should go back."

"I'm not really tired," I insisted.

"Goodnight, Sonny." his smirk grew wider.

"But you haven't answered my question!"

"Don't worry. There won't be much to talk about tomorrow, anyway. I believe you and your little cast are going to get in _some_ trouble."

Shock crossed my face. Of course he _knew__! _He couldn't have possibly been able to get out of his _tent _without noticing it!

He grinned when he saw my stunned reaction. He slid off the rock and walked away. As easy as that. I sat there for another minute, trying to process everything that had just happened. But I failed to see. What just _happened?! _

I walked back in the So Random! tent soon after. I slid back into my sleeping bag quietly, closing my eyes and waited for sleep to come, trying my very best not to think of the questions still roaming in my head.

* * *

**I am _very _ready to continue this story! I am also going to post a new Channy (maybe 3-shot) later today that I have been working on! So make sure to check that out later! :)**

**Special Thanks To:**

**Personally-Summer: Thank you sooo much for following my stories and all your positive feedback! I really really appreciate it! :)**

**TheSarahStar: Haha! You're very nearly right! Thank you so much for reviewing! :D**

**LimoLuzie: Thank you sooo much for liking it! You gave me a lot of motivation so thank you so much for reviewing! :)**

**Thank you so much for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Wait! Before I forget.. make sure to check out my poll!**

**THANKS:)**


End file.
